<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Down Time by sweetcarolanne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344137">Down Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne'>sweetcarolanne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Bubble Bath, Established Relationship, F/F, Hairdressing, Kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:02:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bayley tries to put her rivalry with Sasha Banks out of her head for a little while, and Carmella does her best to be a pleasurable distraction...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bayley | Davina Rose/Carmella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chocolate Box - Round 6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Down Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/gifts">APgeeksout</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Many thanks to my anonymous beta.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Let her go, Bayley. Sasha doesn’t deserve to live rent free in your head 24/7. Just sit back and unwind for now. You’ll get to kick her ass and win your title back before too long.”</p><p>“Not if you’ve already got your eyes on it,” Bayley said, but Carmella, glancing in the mirror at Bayley’s reflection, was relieved to see the charming smirk she adored back on her lover’s face instead of a petulant scowl.</p><p>“Too soon, sweetheart. We’ve got a hell of a lot more history to make before we write the chapter that ends with me pinning you down in that ring for gold.”</p><p>Carmella fastened the plastic hairdresser’s apron over Bayley and misted her hair with water from a spray bottle to prepare for the delicate work of attending to that iconic bob of Bayley’s.</p><p>“Nope. No way are you ever pinning me down anywhere, except maybe in bed. If I’m in the mood, that is.”</p><p>Bayley’s smugness earned her a light, teasing swat across the back of her head. </p><p>“You’re supposed to be unwinding, smartass.”</p><p>Bayley stuck her tongue out at Carmella and pretended to be annoyed before trying to relax into her chair. She watched with an admiration she vainly strove to hide as Carmella picked up her scissors and began working her magic on Bayley’s hair.</p><p>“I’m gonna have you looking real gorgeous as soon as you stop squirming,” Carmella said, her voice sounding more seductive than it had any right to as she made small snips and wisps of hair started falling to the floor.</p><p>She really does an amazing job, every single damn time, Bayley thought, a wide smile on her face as she watched Carmella finish her work and start sweeping up the bits of hair on the floor.</p><p>Bayley had almost put the idea of destroying Sasha out of her mind when Carmella bent to give her a slow, passionate kiss.</p><p>“Sit tight for a moment, I’m gonna go run us a bath,” Carmella said as she pulled away at last, sashaying out of the room with a wink and a lick of her lips in Bayley’s direction. </p><p>But Bayley didn’t sit tight. She waited till the bath was nearly full, then slid into the tub beneath the warm, foamy bubbles and grinned, wondering whether she should splash water all over Carmella when she deigned to return, or pull her, still clad in her bathrobe, into the water for another of those deep, delicious kisses.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>